clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookie
Some penguins consider this song to be Rookie's "Theme" :Not to be confused with Gangsta Rookie, who does not fail at life. Rookie, also called Club Penguin's Village Idiot, is an extremely clumsy PSA agent And Idiot ,that seems to embody Murphy's Law. With Rookie, anything that can go wrong, will. His older brother is Cookie, the owner of CookieMakers Inc. and his best friend is Doodle Dabble (he Is Idiot Too) He is the shame of the former Penguin Secret Agency and played a key part in causing both its failure to capture Herbert and its ultimate fate: dissolution. His ex-wife is Animal Jam27 who sadly broke up with him and his ex-son is Cheepers. Background Rookie came from a small town in the Antarctic Peninsula, and frequently visited Club Penguin Island in the summer. However, he was a total klutz from hatching, and caused several disasters in the town (one of which included blowing up the county water tower). Eventually he was banished and sent to Club Penguin, where he tried to apply for the PSA and become an agent like his uncle. To the entire agency's surprise, Rookie was accepted despite his clumsiness, and has wrecked almost every single mission he has participated in since. Involvement Rookie is widely regarded as Club Penguin's "village idiot". He messes up any mission he is actively assigned to. The PSA has tried to remedy this by making him stand completely still and hand out papers. It actually works. He also has a serious crush on Psyche, in which the feeling is anything but mutual. (She put the Gigaton bomb he gave her for her birthday in Rookie's toilet. Ouch.) Conspiracy Theory Rookie is regarded by conspiracy theorists to be a physical jinx, an embodiment of bad luck, assigned to the PSA as a revenge move by a higher power. They point to his endless blunders in the agency and the refusal of the Director to fire him, despite the fact he should be. Those who also believe in the Philly Cheesesteak Test note that he joined the PSA right after the test ended, and point out to some sort of connection. Blunders Rookie has caused or ruined the following: *The evil motives of Scientist Squid. Rookie destroyed his cave by wrecking a Hydro Hopper boat on it. *Herbert's escape. When Herbert requested the customary "one phone call courtesy" (found in most prisons), Rookie gave him a fully functional Spy Phone, with which he teleported to freedom. *Delaying a coin caper. Rookie explained that the Gift Shop's coin vault was untouched and not hampered. To prove his claim, he shut the vault and forgot the combination. This forced the agents attending to search for the vault's access code. Had he not shut the vault and the coins were found on the ceiling, the Agents may have apprehended Herbert operating the Electromagnet 3000, as opposed to merely getting a fur sample. *Exploding a water tower. Seriously. *Delaying a rescue operation. When he attempted to save three stranded penguins, he became lost himself. *Getting lost and forcing a rescue mission. He was saved by the Jet Pack Guy after an agent located him in the Wilderness. *Giving Psyche a Gigaton Bomb for her fourteenth Birthday. Don't ask. *''Routinely'' exposing the PSA. In fact, Rookie has given the secret away so many times that by 2007, the PSA was known to exist despite denial. Yet, he never disclosed Herbert P. Bear. He just gave him the phone. **The EPF continues to remain hidden from the public, despite Rookie. *THE PHONE. HE GAVE HIM THE FREAKING PHONE. *One time during a date with Animal Jam27 at the Coffee Shop he knocked cups with coffee and got majorly burned but his girlfriend saved him by pouring cold water all over him. *At his wedding with Animal Jam27, he threw his spy phone into the jet pack and the jet pack shot everywhere and then knocked the wedding cake. **The jet pack also pushed the DJ. It wasn't a big deal to anybody except the DJ's boyfriend/The bouncer *After the break up, he was so depressed that he went to the Rock station in the Soundstudio party and played really hard. The melody was annoying. The "Rookie effect" Rookie's curse doesn't seem to remain only in the hegemony of the PSA. Indeed, his absorption into the EPF did nothing to nullify it, and his hometown still has some signs of his clumsiness (in the form of cracks, paint overs, and replacements). It seems that anything Rookie participates in receives his curse for the duration of his stay, and anything he touches or assists will feel the effect as well, for a given time. Folks down at the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Research have dubbed the externalities of this curse as the Rookie effect. While they are not completely sure as to the nature of the effect, they are certain that it is an unintended consequence of the curse he embodies. As the Anthromorphic Personification of klutziness, the effects of his stupidity are probably not limited to himself and his actions. With a litle knowledge and training, he might even be able to manipulate his bad luck and use it as a weapon against others. Relation with Katt They both met on the same school, but rookie was a couple years older than her. Katt was heading to her class when rookie tripped and fell onto her. Katt's body was hurting a lot when Rookie said to her "I-I'm sorry.. Are you ok?" Katt looked up to see who was the one who made her fall and saw Rookie. She started blushing and started mumbling "uh....i...i..im..fin...fine..". Rookie said "Oh thank god you're ok. I'm Rookie, Nice to meet you!" Katt got up and said "I'm K..Katt...". Rookie said " Hello Katt! Where were you going?" She said "To my math c..class.. why?" "Oh! I'm Heading there too!" said rookie. Then they walked to class. Trivia *Jervis Tech is smarter than him and he is only ten years old! *Animal Jam27 is his wife and the only penguin who doesn't care about trouble he makes and doesn't get affected with the Rookie Effect. Cheepers is the same. Gallery File:...-and this is a computer typing thingamadoodle. It makes words..png|...-and this is a computer typing thingamadoodle. It makes words. -In CPFTAS episode The Joy of Not Spreading The Word File:Proof that the Director can not fire Rookie and that he was hired by force.png|Why can't the Director fire him? WHY? WHY?! File:Silly_Rookie!.png|Rookie as a chick. (A few seconds later his mother removed the fishbowl.) Image:Rookie.png|Rookie, doing the one thing that won't harm the PSA. He'll probably screw it up anyway. File:Rookie fails at life2.png|Rookie, how many chairs are there usually in this room? Rookie, how did you get into the PSA if you failed the test forty four times? THE PHONE. HE GAVE HIM THE FREAKING PHONE. Themes File:Ripple Star Remix|Rookie's Theme when he's late See also * Cookie * PSA * Philly Cheesesteak Test * Psyche * Animal Jam27 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Agents Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Canonical characters Category:Victims of Director Benny Category:Anthropomorphic Personifications Category:Good Guys